Por un segundo más contigo
by Sakurita32
Summary: UA. Toda mi vida se la he dedicado a ella, pero ya no es más una niña. Tenerla tan cerca es solo una tentación. ¿Desde cuando mi bella flor es tan atrevida? No lo se. Yo me mantendré a su lado el resto de mi vida si así me lo pide ella. / Primera vez intentando escribir una historia.
1. Recuerdos

Viendo el espejo me doy cuenta que necesito vacaciones... mi pelo castaño, creo que ya debo cortarlo... en todo el cuerpo tengo ligeras cicatrices y heridas de años... mis ojos se ven más oscuros de lo que realmente son, por culpa de mis ojeras.

*suspiro*

Pero no puedo evitarlo, todos los días debo de cuidar a mi princesa y todas las noches debo seguir entrenando, debo protegerla con mi vida, aunque me cueste la mía.

-¡Sha ro rin!- Así como la vi entrar, sin permiso, a mi baño, la vi salir igual de rápido. Me pareció escuchar un leve perdón de su parte.

No puedo evitar reírme de su cara roja, mejor dicho no puedo evitar hacerla enojar, hacerla reír, pero sin dudarlo, hacerla sonrojar es mi actividad favorita.

Llevamos una relación de amistad – odio, pues tengo una linda princesa caprichosa.

No recuerdo mucho mi infancia pero llegue a este palacio a los 6 años, no recuerdo a mis padres y al inicio me sentía triste pero aquí todos son muy amables... bueno todos menos el príncipe, el creo que me odia casi con todo su ser y digo casi sólo porque me ha defendido cuando era un niño, a él le debo que su hermana y yo sigamos vivos.

Esta pesada armadura que tengo que portar aunque no lo parezca, se ve como simples ropas pero cada prenda está hecha con un material especial que el alquimista Yukito creo, diariamente debo portarla para entrenarme mientras cuido a la princesa.

Salgo de mi cuarto y veo a esa pequeña en la esquina del pasillo, sentada jugando con sus dedos, hago un pequeño sonido para que note mi presencia y le tiendo la mano ayudándole a levantarse.

-Ya le había dicho princesa que no pase a mi cuarto sin permiso por favor, soy un hombre y ni en mi debería de confiar en ciertas situaciones-

La veo hacer un puchero, abrir la boca y volverla a cerrar.

\- Yo no sabía que te gustaba andar por ahí casi desnudo... además ¡eres mi guardian! Deberías haberme despertado temprano hoy-

-Princesa usted debe dormir bien, aparte siempre duerme como un oso y se despierta hasta tarde- Y ahí está, ese sonrojo que me vuelve loco.

-No hoy... aparte... es mi cumpleaños, quería despertar y que tú me felicitaras-

Apenas alcance a escuchar estas últimas palabras, esta princesa que tengo frente a mi puede llegar a ser muy testaruda, muy caprichosa, enojona, incluso mandona, sin embargo su lado tierno le gana, su lado infantil que a todos encanta.

-¿Y por eso entraste a mi cuarto sin permiso? ¿No te gusto el regalo de verme a medio vestir? -empecé a acorralarla contra la pared - Discúlpeme princesa, pero su regalo y la felicitación será más noche-

No pude aguantar más la risa, verla como una niña indefensa, mas roja que un tomate y los ojos cerrados evitándome totalmente, era demasiado para mí.

-¡Deja de bromear, enorme pervertido! No me importa que tu no me felicites, ¡ja! pero no puedes faltar a tu palabra- Me miro amenazantemente.

-Lo sé, lo sé, dime ¿Qué quiere el día de hoy su majestad?-

Hace 11 años le prometí a la princesa, que cada cumpleaños, haría lo que me pidiera sin rechistar, cualquier pedido, cuando ella cumplió 5 años me pidió un unicornio, yo tenía recién 7 en ese momento, no sabía qué hacer, así que conseguí un caballo, el más blanco que encontré, salvaje como el mismo, con mis propias manos talle una especie de cuerno y lo pinte con bayas para que adquiriera tonos rojos y morados, ponérselo fue el mayor trabajo, aun tengo una cicatriz de ello en el costado de mi abdomen. Se lo mostré a mi princesa, pero con el temor que le fuera a hacer algo a ella le dije que era suyo, pero era más hermoso corriendo por el bosque y ella acepto mi palabra con esa hermosa sonrisa que me encanta.

A los 12 años me pidió una estrella, no sabía que hacer, corrí donde el Alquimista que aunque no me agrada, sabía que era el único que podía ayudarme, tuve que trabajar para él por las noches todo un mes, pero me dio lo que quería, una especie de esfera de fuego, me dijo que tenía que prenderle fuego y tenía que ser en un lugar donde no hubiera nada, pues podría incendiarse, lleve a la princesa a unas antiguas ruinas apenas afuera de la ciudad, con el permiso del rey por su puesto. Puse a la princesa en un lugar apropiado algo lejos y encendí esa esfera, salió volando al cielo y entonces estallo, dejando una estrella gigante por unos cuantos segundos. Ese día sufrí una leve quemadura en mi mano izquierda, pero valió la pena al ver su cara de felicidad.

En realidad ... siempre sufría con las peticiones que me hacía por su cumpleaños, hasta hace 2 años que noto una leve herida que me hice al recoger una flor para ella, ahora solo me pide cosas como ir al pueblo o a algún lago cerca, sin embargo extraño ver esa sonrisa de emoción al cumplirle una de sus fantasías imposibles.

-Solo quiero ir al pueblo y deja de verme como un tonto- Paso por debajo de mis brazos y empezó a caminar, llevaba un pantalón holgado color paja, una blusa rosada con mangas transparentes dejando ver su ombligo, puse una tela larga sobre ella mirándola de mala forma y entendió enseguida. La vi como acomodaba la tela alrededor de su delgado cuerpo, creció demasiado y ahora cualquiera la ve como comida... incluso siento que a veces yo la veo así, pero nunca le haría daño, de ninguna forma.

-También quiero otra cosa, por hoy no me digas princesa por favor...- susurro como suplica y entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos empezando a caminar, sin darme tiempo de negarme o decir algo más.

La seguí por los pasillos, pero al ver unos guardias solté rápidamente su mano, la vi molestarse y volvió a tomar mi mano apretándola entre sus finos dedos.

-Si vuelves a soltarte juro que le diré a mi hermano que te deje todo el día en cuclillas bajo el sol-

Trague saliva al escucharla, realmente no es que no pueda revelarme o defenderme de cualquiera en este reino, sin embargo no desobedecería, el príncipe me lo dijo hace casi un año, si desobedecía una sola orden de su parte, me relevaría de mi puesto y nunca más podría ver a mi princesa, o si intentaba algo con ella no me mataría, pues él sabe lo que siento, pero si me desterraría del reino, dejándome vivir con ese suplicio y es algo que no pasare.

-¿Shaoran?- la tenía frente a mi casi pegada y no pude evitar el abrazarla mientras viendo que no había guardias.

-¿Qué te pasa tonto? te quedaste como ido y ahora me abrazas- me dijo mientras sentía sus brazos alrededor de mi pecho, abrazándome con fuerza y no evite el corresponderle con la misma intensidad.

-Nada prin... Sakura, nada, ¿segura que quieres solo ir al pueblo? pídeme cualquier otra cosa por favor, extraño a esa niña caprichosa a decir verdad, aparte me divertía haciendo de todo por demostrarte que podía conseguir cualquier cosa en este mundo-

-No Shaoran, siempre terminabas lastimado por mi culpa y nunca fuiste capaz de decírmelo, no quiero ser la responsable, así que solo quiero eso, además lo que en este momento quiero no podrías dármelo, ni evitar lo inevitable-

-¿Quieres la luna? la conseguiré, ¿quieres un delfín como mascota? iré al mar solo por él, cuando éramos chicos te lo prometí, no puedo regalarte joyas caras como el resto de los príncipes que vienen, no puedo más que darte mi vida y hacer lo que me pidas-

-Shaoran... esta noche mí padre dará el anuncio, cumpliré 16 años y debo encontrar un esposo...- sus lágrimas empezaban a caer y mi coraje empezaba a florecer con cada palabra, no quiero entregarle a nadie a mi pequeña flor de cerezo.

-Shaoran, ¿Serias mi pareja de baile esta noche? no quiero bailar con nadie más, no importa lo que mi padre diga, no quiero comprometerme con alguien que no amo- Seque sus lagrimas con mi ropa con mucho cuidado de no manchar su cara.

-Hoy hare cualquier cosa que tú me pidas princesa, pero eso es algo que no está en mi decisión, si el rey o el príncipe se op-

-Pero si ellos no dicen nada lo serás ¿Verdad?- Me interrumpió.

\- Si princesa sin dudarlo, hare lo que tú me ordenes- acaricie su rostro justo por donde las lágrimas habían recorrido segundos antes sin pensarlo, provocándole un ligero sonrojo.

-Entonces ponte en 4 patas y ladra- me dijo con recuperando ese tono infantil, la mire con desaprobación -¡Lo prometiste!-

Y tenía razón, así que lo hice.

-Woouf-

-Ahora la patita- dijo sosteniendo mi mano como un perro... humillante sin lugar a dudas, este tipo de cosas siempre las ha hecho con esa poca maldad que corre por ella.

-Bien hecho Sha - ro - rin - odiaba ese nombre, según ella, ese es mi nombre de perro así que lo usa cada que puede o se lo permito -¡Eres un buen chico!- y dicho esto sentí sus labios sobre mi mejilla, me fui de espaldas y la mire a los ojos, viendo ese sonrojo, no sé cuántos lleva en tan solo este corto tiempo... me tomo por sorpresa.

Me levante y empecé a caminar hacia la salida, escuche sus pequeños pasos y de reojo vi como no dejaba de voltear al piso, cuando salimos espere a que me alcanzara.

-Apresúrate Sakura, si no, nos perderemos el mercado- y entrelace mi mano con la de ella por tercera vez en el día, la vi sonreír por fin y animada empezó a jalarme corriendo hacia el pueblo.

Todos aquí la aman, sin embargo tiene prohibido venir acá, yo sé que el rey sabe que yo la traigo y no me ha dicho nada, pero me temo que en algún momento la regañen, aun se porta como una linda niña.

Al llegar al mercado me suelto la mano y corrió a ver un pequeño collar, la observe mientras iba de aquí para allá, observando todo y comprando fresas, sus favoritas.

De repente me vi rodeado de varias chicas, algunas parecía que solo trabajaban por las madrugadas, sentía sus manos tocando mis brazos, preguntándome mil y un cosa, distrayéndome de mi princesa, al buscarla con la mirada ahí la vi, haciéndome un puchero, caminando muy firmemente hacia mi abriéndose paso entre todas las chicas, sentí como me tomo del brazo presionando su cuerpo entero contra mí, me tense enseguida pero vi su cara, estaba celosa lo sé, tiene la misma mirada como cuando su papá le hace caso a sus primas, o cuando su hermano presta más atención a otra persona mientras esta ella presente.

Mire a todas las chicas sorprendidas y solo la cargue, esperaba su mirada de sorpresa pero nunca llego, se aferró a mi cuello con sus delgados brazos y me dio un beso rosando mis labios, el sorprendido fui yo, me tense nuevamente, era algo que no me esperaba de parte de ella. Desde hace años había puesto mi distancia con ella y la única vez que le permitía y me permitía romperla era cuando había tormentas eléctricas, le afectan demasiado y a escondidas de su familia se mete a mi cuarto y suplica que la deje dormir, por mucho tiempo se lo negué pero ahora tiene pase libre en esas situaciones solo se acurruca y durante la madrugada la regreso a su cuarto, ese era el contacto más íntimo que habíamos tenido y ahora...

-Váyanse de aquí todas, es mío- Dijo entre mis brazos acomodándose, pasando sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, esto era demasiado para mi así que cargándola me la lleve a un lugar apartado de ahí, la lleve al bosque cercano y ahí la baje casi tirándola al piso, no resistía tenerla así conmigo, pegada, podía sentir perfectamente cada parte de su cuerpo y mi cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar.

-Princesa no vuelvas a hacer eso-

-¿Porqué?, no hice nada malo, es mi día y tú debes pasar el tiempo conmigo, no tienes tiempo para tener pareja- Se escuchaba sentida, casi con coraje, reclamándome mientras se quitaba la tela que le había dado para cubrir su cuerpo.

-¿Y por qué no puedo tener pareja?, soy tu guardián pero no puedes prohibirme tener pareja ¿Si alguien me gusta entonces, no podre salir con ella?- Estaba fastidiado, no voltee a ver su cara al decir las cosas, si la veía no podría contenerme.

-Entonces...- le salió en un hilo de voz- ¿Te gusta alguien Shaoran?-

Me quede pensándolo, ¿que si me gustaba alguien?, demonios, esa chica me tenia loco, no solo era gusto, la necesitaba, necesitaba verla, saber que estaba bien, necesitaba de sus risas, todo de ella necesitaba.

-Si- dije mientras volteaba a verla.

-¡Pues no puedes!- me grito- ¡eres MIO! y no pienso compartirte- voltee rápidamente sorprendido de sus palabras.

La vi correr, era demasiado rápida y solo después de un rato, se tropezó y no alcance a atraparla, la levante rápidamente y la vi llorar, me quise golpear al verla pues sabía que era mi culpa. Se abalanzo a mis brazos diciéndome que no quería que tuviera novia nunca, mientras lloraba, no pude contenerme más y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas, estrechando su cuerpo entero contra el mío mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

-Dime porque no quieres princesa-

-Deja de decirme princesa- me dijo entre lagrimeos- no quiero que te separes de mi nunca, me gusta tenerte 24 horas para mi, eres mi esclavo jum y si tienes pareja no tendrás más tiempo para mí, ¿quién me traerá al pueblo? ¿Quién me defenderá de mi hermano? ¿Quién me regalara lo imposible cada año? ¿Quien...? -

-¿Quién qué? Además, pueden encontrar a alguien mejor que yo para todo eso-

-No importa y no quiero a nadie más…- me echo de sus brazos viéndome con una mirada que no supe expresar -¿Sabes qué? quédate con tu estúpida pareja, de seguro es tonta, fea, gorda, escupe cuando come y ¡plana!-

No pude evitar reírme un poco, pero solo la enfado más.

-¿Y por qué plana?-

\- Por qué a ti te gustan las chicas con pechos grandes- me sonroje al comentario, no lo negué.

-¿Y tu como sabes?-

-Por que... porque... - desvió su mirada de mí sonrojada hasta la raíz - he visto como vez a Meiling-

¿Meiling?¿En serio?, cuando tengo que acompañarla a decidir que telas usaran para su ropa, es verdad que veo sus pechos, pero no las de Meiling, si no los de mi princesa, me apena decirlo, la conozco desde que tiene 4 años y a partir de sus 12 se empezó a desarrollar, es inevitable para mi darme cuenta.

-Eres muy tonta a veces Sa-ku-ri-ta, para tu información no negare que si me gustan, pero no veo los de ella- le dije mientras me acercaba a ella casi rosando sus labios.

-Shaoran - desvió su mirada de mi -promete que no te separaras de mi nunca, hasta el día que muera... ¡NO!, es una orden mejor dicho, tienes prohibido tener pareja, tienes que estar siempre conmigo y tienes que rechazar tener en tu cama a cualquier otra mujer que no sea yo- lo dijo tan firmemente que me sonroje de inmediato a lo cual ella respondió con la misma reacción -No... no me refería en ese sentido, pervertido, lo decía por ... cuando hay tormenta eléctrica y eso...-

-Entonces, ¿Si es en otro ámbito puedo tener a una chica en mi cama?- Pregunte molestándola a propósito, lo cual funciono muy bien, me tiro sobre la tierra húmeda del bosque mirándome fijamente sentándose sobre mí, sus piernas al costado de mi cadera... eso si fue tortura...

-No estoy jugando Sha-ro-rin, eres mío, sirves para mi padre y me sirves a mí, que te quede claro, no pienso dejar que te vayas con una cualquiera solo por se...sex... solo por tu calentura, ¡enorme pervertido!-

Me estaba diciendo pervertido ¿a mí?, tengo una chica que cumplió 16 años el día de hoy, con las hormonas, por lo que se puede ver a flor de piel, con cambios de humor cada 5 segundos, totalmente sobre mí, presionando mi hombría, con ropa que si su hermano la viera la metería en el calabozo el resto de su vida.

-Así que ¿soy un pervertido?- rodé dejándola abajo de mi quedando entre sus piernas, no quería perder ese contacto no podía evitarlo, use una de mis manos para sostener con firmeza ambas suyas y la otra empecé a delinear su rostro, bajando a su cuello y pasando por su cintura -no me hagas darte un motivo para decirme pervertido, pequeña Sakura- dije deslizando mi dedo alrededor de su ombligo, la solté al instante pues sentía que no podía detenerme si seguía y además, mi amigo empezaba a despertar.

Su cara era un poema, su cabello alborotado, sus mejillas eran ligeramente rosa, su piel blanca rodeada de la tierra del bosque, aunque su ropa se había manchado era hermosa, la levante jalándola de su pequeño brazo y la sentí aferrándose a mi espalda.

-No me importa lo que hagas, solo no te separes nunca de mí Sharorin, por favor-

Agarre su mano entrelazándola con la mía, justo como esta mañana.

-Lo juro por mi vida, no te cambiare jamás por nada ni por nadie- me puse en cuclillas y sentí como se subió en mi espalda.

Desde muy chica le gusta subir a mi espalda, es tan delgada que no me pesa cargarla hasta quedarse dormida mientras caminamos hacia el castillo.

Al llegar el príncipe Touya me vio con desapruebo me la quito de la espalda y la cargo rumbo a su habitación, susurro algo que no alcance a escuchar y me dice que me cambie, solo entonces comprendo su enojo.

El guardián de su hermana menor y ella llenos de tierra, las ropas desarregladas y la cara de su hermana con rastros de lágrimas aun y ella en esas ropas prohibidas según él, creo que a nadie le causan buena impresión.

-Li, que no se repita, tienen prohibido salir del castillo sin permiso, aunque sea su cumpleaños, además tienes que cambiarte, mi hermana pidió que en su fiesta de esta noche tu fueras su pareja de baile, lo cual solo por hoy permitiré, ya te traerán ropas adecuadas - Escucho que me dicen desde atrás de la puerta.

Dos horas faltan para el inicio de la fiesta, una de las mucamas me trajo la ropa que usaría esa noche, demasiado elegante para mi gusto.

Un traje verde oscuro casi negro, parecía el de un príncipe cualquiera, detalles dorados y mancuernillas color esmeralda.

Empecé a vestirme preguntándome en que momento tomaron mis medidas, me quedo a la medida.

-Shaoran ¿ya acabaste de cambiarte?- Escucho la voz de mi princesa abriendo ligeramente mi puerta.

-Aún me falta la camisa princesa no pase- tal vez debí ahorrar mi saliva pues igualmente paso...

¡Dios! Soy un maldito ateo pero algo tan hermoso sólo es obra de Dios, su cabello ondulado hasta su cintura, usaba un vestido color verde casi tan oscuro como mi traje, con holanes al final de él, pequeños detalles en dorado y un listón rosa pasaba por su cintura, al igual que por su cara, no es algo que se permitiera normalmente en la realeza, sin embargo en este castillo cumplíamos cualquier capricho de la princesa.

-Mira el regalo que me hizo Yuki- Me dijo con tanto entusiasmo mientras señalaba sus mechones color rosa, odiaba que fuera tan cariñoso con el siempre usando ese diminutivo estúpido.

-Se ve hermosa su majestad -

Dije mientras terminaba de arreglar mi traje, el ligero maquillaje que le pusieron con ese rubor rosado y sus era perfecto.

-Shaoran ¿te gusto el traje?-

-Si majestad es perfecto, solo que no siento que vaya conmigo-

-¿Por qué lo dices? Y dime Sakura, Sa-ku-ra- me repite con entusiasmo-

-Parece el de un príncipe Sakura, lo cual no soy… puedo preguntar ¿Cómo convenciste a tu hermano de dejarme ir como un invitado y no tu guardián?-

\- Hable con él sobre eso, no se opuso, aunque si me regaño por cómo estaba vestida-

-Me lo imagine, ese tipo de ropa no lo ven bien en el reino-

-Lo se Shaoran, pero en otros países usan todo tipo de ropa hermosa, incluso chicas usan ropas más cortas que las mías es injusto-

-Usted es una princesa, debe cuidar su cuerpo, además siempre se le quedan viendo y es por eso que nos mo… que su hermano se molesta-

-No, dijiste NOS no que mi hermano, Shaoran ¿te molesta que otros chicos me vean?-

-…-

-Shaoran ¡contéstame!-

-Si Sakura me molesta, que otros chicos te vean, es mí deber protegerte de cualquiera-

-Joven Li, por favor pase con el estilista, dijo el príncipe que no permitiría que fuera sin cortarse el cabello-

-Enseguida voy, princesa en otro momento continuaremos la conversación-

-No Shaoran quiero continuar ahora, además me dijiste que me dirías Sakura todo el día, por cada vez que no me obedezcas tendrás que obedecer 1 hora más mis deseos, sin importar que sean-

-De acuerdo Sakura, hare cualquier cosa que me pidas, pero apurémonos, no quiero ver molesto a tu hermano otra vez-

Holi!

Por ahora eso es todo, escrito entre mis idas al trabajo, recordando mi infancia con Sakura CC y Tsubasa, es la primera vez que escribo algo así, espero sus criticas, comentarios, correcciones de horrografía y sugerencias, espero pronto poder continuarla, espero sea una historia de 3-4 capítulos como máximo.

Gracias por leerme. :)


	2. Contenerse

La vi caminar igual de caprichosa que siempre frente a mí, ella fue al frente del rey, yo a cumplir las órdenes que me encomendaron, dejaron mi cabello ligeramente largo, alborotado, no se podía hacer mucho con el, pero si se veía mucho mejor, hasta yo lo admito.

Empezaron a llegar los invitados, cientos de ellos, al menos una docena de príncipes de reinos vecinos y algunos incluso lejanos, seguramente intentaran pedir la mano de la princesa, pues el reino es sumamente rico en muchas cosas, aquí no existe la clase baja, el rey se a encargado de ello. Todos en este reino tienen una vivienda y un trabajo, muchos jóvenes aprenden a luchar por si algún día lo necesitáramos, pero lo hacen por voluntad propia, no se obliga a nadie a hacer algo que no quiere.

El rey me hizo acompañarlo por un rato, saludando a múltiples invitados, siempre me ha presentado como parte de su familia, dice que soy como otro más de sus hijos, realmente es un rey por el cual daría mi vida y todos en este reino estoy seguro.

Casi una hora después llego el príncipe y la princesa, él se veía realmente molesto mirándome con algo de desprecio y lo vi retirarse, seguramente iría con el alquimista, son mejores amigos desde su nacimiento.

La princesa también se veía un poco molesta, algunos príncipes rápidamente se acercaron a ella y vi como olímpicamente los ignoraba, lo cual me causo algo de risa, si no fuera porque la vi llegar hasta donde mi aun con su ceño fruncido.

-¡Shaoran!, ¿Por qué no me esperaste? Recuerda que eres mi pareja de esta noche, ¡eres un pésimo caballero!- todos nos voltearon a ver, esa clase de actitud de niña caprichosa, casi nadie la conocía, solo dentro del castillo mostraba esa faceta.

-Discúlpeme maj…- juro que pude ver mi muerte en sus ojos si continuaba –Sakura, discúlpame –me arrodille frente a ella y extendí mi mano para que la tomara.

-Jum, así está mucho mejor, no puedes separarte ni un momento de mi lado ¿Entendiste?-

-Si mi princesa- juro que la vi sonrojarse desde el momento que me arrodille frente a ella.

-Sera una hora y media más lo que me servirás- No entendí esta frase pero la vi sonreír ligeramente ante mi desconcierto mientras levantaba uno de sus dedos frente a mi.

-Me dijiste princesa ahora mismo y casi me dices majestad, así que será una hora y media-

Sonreí ante su comentario tan infantil, me tiene malditamente loco esta niña tan caprichosa, con esa sonrisa angelical.

Casi toda la noche los príncipes, princesas, reyes incluso se acercaron a Sakura, con diferentes intenciones, pidiendo si se casaría con sus hijos, si aceptaría un baile, platicando sobre temas con las chicas que no me dejo escuchar, pero sin apartarme más de un par de metros de ella, a todos los chicos los rechazo de una forma muy amable, imposible enfadarse con ella.

Mientras ella platicaba el príncipe Touya me llamo, le avise a la princesa que no tardaría, aunque me miro con algo de desapruebo fui rápidamente.

-Escúchame bien Li, yo le dije que a mi hermana que podrías pasar la noche entera con ella, pero quiero que pienses bien lo que es mejor para ella, necesita conocer más gente, es una princesa, no quiero obligarla a estar con alguien a quien no quiere, pero tiene que tomar decisiones y quiero que aumente su visión, ¿entiendes lo que intento decirte?- Me miraba tan serio y claro que entendía que era lo que quería decir, yo también lo pensé pero no quería separarme de ella.

\- o dime Li ¿Tú te harás cargo de ella el resto de tu vida?-

¿Qué si lo haría? Por mi podría hacerlo hasta el día de mi muerte.

-Entiendo príncipe, no se preocupe- No pude decir más solo me aleje y volví con mi princesa, la cual enseguida me pidió bailar.

No se cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, ella se veía divertida, feliz, me contaba alguna que otra cosa que le había dicho alguna princesa amiga que tenía. Un tiempo después un príncipe me pidió bailar con ella, se veía amable… solté la mano de Sakura ante su mirada incrédula y le cedi la mano a él.

Me aleje y los vi bailar de lejos, vi su mirada de confusión, de enojo pero no soltó al príncipe, se veían bien juntos… ¿Me habría visto yo tan bien como ellos dos? Seguramente no.

Después de eso la princesa me vio con desprecio el resto de la noche, la vi tomar alcohol, cosa que nunca había hecho, el príncipe y el rey le pidieron que no se excediera pero ella hizo caso omiso.

Termino la fiesta casi a media noche, vi como algunas de las mucamas ayudaban a llevar a Sakura a su habitación, honestamente no quise acercarme, se perfectamente que cuando se enoja puede dar más miedo que cualquier otra persona, así que simplemente fui a mi habitación, me lleve una copa de esa bebida alcohólica que sirvieron, estaba algo fuerte pero necesitaba algo que me hiciera dormir bien, mañana ciertamente me tocaría un fuerte reclamo por parte de todos, lo sé.

Al llegar a mi habitación me quite el saco y desabroche la camisa, empezó a darme algo de calor, me empecé a quedar dormido así tal cual estaba hasta que escuche un ruido.

Vi entrar a la princesa en apenas un camisón color negro, no era transparente usaba un fondo debajo pero era demasiado corto, la vi mirándome fijamente enojada, su rostro ligeramente rojo a causa del alcohol seguramente.

-Princesa debes de ir a dormir, mañana hablaremos, se perfectamente lo que hice pero…-

-¡NO!, quiero hablar aquí y ahora Sharorin, así que siéntate en tu cama como un buen perro, acabas de añadir una hora a tu promesa y quiero que al menos estas dos horas cumplas todo lo que te pediré, ¿puedes?- Cambio su expresión y se acercó hasta estar frente a mí, poniéndome esos ojos de cachorro cuando quería algo podía ser demasiado conveniente.

-Está bien Sakura, hare cualquier cosa que me pidas por estas dos horas- suspire y la sentí acercarse un poco más, olía a alcohol, aunque parecía que no había tomado tanto como creí.

-¿Lo prometes? Sea lo que sea me harás caso ¿verdad? Si te pido que no te muevas por las siguientes dos horas ¿lo harás?- sentí su rostro muy cerca del mío, no sé ni si quiera en que momento atravesó mi habitación y quedo solo a centímetros de mí.

Insisto en que esa bata era demasiado corta y sensual, nunca la había visto en esa clase de ropa para dormir, siempre que entraba a su cuarto estaba bajo sus sabanas o con una bata sobre su ropa que la cubría en su mayoría y cuando dormía conmigo siempre usaba pantalón y alguna blusa que la cubría. Me pregunto si su hermano o su padre saben con qué clase de ropa dormía su pequeña princesa…

-Shaoran ¡Contéstame!- me reclamo inflando sus mejillas a lo que no pude evitar reírme.

-Si Sakura, te lo prometo, si me dices que me quede dos horas de cabeza hasta desmayarme lo hare, te lo prometo- dije mientras mi mano cobro vida propia y acaricie ligeramente su mejilla, vi su sobresalto y la quite enseguida sintiéndome algo culpable.

-Primer orden, no puedes moverte- dijo mientras pegaba su rostro al mío, sentí su frente chocar con la mía, pero lo que realmente me altero fue sentir como se subía lentamente a horcajadas sobre mí, dejando sus piernas flexionadas a lado de las mías, me intente mover pero me tomo de los hombros.

-Shaoran lo prometiste, no puedes moverte – me quede quieto asintiendo solamente –solo puedes moverte si piensas abrazarme ¿entiendes?-

-Si princesa-

-Una hora más, a veces siento que lo haces apropósito- me dijo riéndose ligeramente chocando su nariz con la mía, lo cual me puso nervioso.

-Sakura no está bien que una princesa haga algo así, entiendes que soy un hombre ¿verdad?-

-Lo sé, estoy muy consciente de ello- y se acomodó justo sobre mi entrepierna, si Sakura quería torturarme lo estaba haciendo perfectamente.

-Sakura ¿me estas intentando castigar algo así?- Cambio su cara a una sumamente dolida.

-¿Te desagrado tanto Shaoran?, ¿tengo mal cuerpo? o ¿me odias?- parecía que lloraría y no pude evitar abrazarla por la cintura.

-Te equivocas, pero estas borracha, no te estás dando cuenta de lo que haces Sakura. Y yo no soy de piedra necesito que entidad eso y vayas a dormir a tu cama-

-Tercera orden, dormiré hoy en tu cama contigo-

-¡no! Eso si no puedo permitirlo princesa, mucho menos en esas ropas, tu padre y tu hermano cortaran mi cabeza-

-Pues si no haces lo que te pido yo misma te castigare- vi la firmeza en sus ojos, sus manos temblaban ligeramente –Shaoran, no estoy borracha, tome pero estoy consciente de lo que hago-

-Sakura, no creo que seas consciente en verdad, escuc…- sentí como me agarro de la camisa son sus manos, la sentía nerviosa, no sé qué tenía en su cabeza pero fuera lo que fuera, seguramente era uno de sus caprichos por los que nunca se daba por vencida.

-Shaoran, ¡se lo que hago! En verdad lo sé, siempre hemos sido amigos, siempre has estado ahí para mí, siempre has hecho absolutamente todo lo que mi familia te pide, cuando me desobedeces yo sé que es por mi bien, que nunca me harías algo solo por hacerme sentir mal, se que darías la vida por mí, mi hermano o mi padre que son lo más sagrado que tengo, se que toda mi vida te la debo a ti y estoy feliz de que eso sea así… Shaoran, cuarta orden, bésame… en los labios-

Me sentí feliz y decepcionado a la vez, tenía razón, haría cualquier cosa por cualquiera de ellos siempre y cuando no pudieran lastimar a mi princesa, pero … esto que estaba haciendo era solo como un ¿agradecimiento?. De cualquier forma tenerla así sobre mí, me estaba haciendo reaccionar, tomaría mi recompensa y no volvería a tocar nunca más a mi Sakura.

La bese lentamente posando mis labios sobre los de ella, acariciando ligeramente su cintura con mis brazos, solo unos cuantos segundos dure rosándolos tiernamente sobre los suyos, me retire cuando sentí que quería más.

-Gracias por mi recompensa princesa, ahora puedes ir a dormir- sonreí con la fuerza que pude, pues tenía un sentimiento agridulce entre los labios.

-¿Recompensa?, no es ninguna recompensa Shaoran, yo… quiero otro beso-

-Princesa esto no está bien entiéndelo, tu nunca habías besado a nadie, agradezco tu primer beso con todo mi ser, pero no está bien que hagas estas cosas con alguien que no amas-

-¡Cállate! Tú no tienes derecho a decirme con quien lo hago y con quien no… además… además…-

Estaba titubeando, jugando con los botones de mi camisa, moviéndose inquietamente sobre mí y ya no podía contener más a mi amigo, por cosas más grotescas que pensara tenerla sobre mí era demasiado e inevitablemte empezó a despertar, la vi sobre saltarse pero se quedó ahí quieta.

-Princesa por favor, no puedes permanecer sentada sobre mi así, de verdad date cuenta lo que me haces- la agarre de la cintura y con cuidado la levante un poco intentando liberarme de ese suplicio, pero fue un error demasiado grave el mío.

Se dejó caer viéndome enojada nuevamente sobre mis caderas y ese choque hizo que mi hombría despertara totalmente… juro que sentí sus labios a través de su ropa interior y mi pantalón acomodando perfectamente mi hombría entre ellos.

¡Gemí! Era inevitable.

-Sakura por favor, no hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas, no quiero hacerte daño princesita-

Apenas logre terminar la frase cuando sentí sus labios sobre los míos presionándose nuevamente.

Y entonces perdí el control.

La voltee, furioso de mí mismo, no podía controlarme ni un segundo más. Por instinto la voltee dejándola sobre mi cama y yo sobre ella, posicionándome entre sus piernas presionándome por completo contra ella mientras la besaba mordisqueando sus labios, acaricie toda su cintura y su mejilla y entonces cuando la escuche gemir me detuve en seco ¿qué estaba haciendo?

-Sakura por favor, necesitas irte a tu habitación- le dije mientras le besaba la mejilla –no me perdonare si te obligo a algo más y no se si podre contenerme- le suplique.

-Shaoran entiéndeme por favor, no hago esto como una deuda, no hago esto sin saber, se perfectamente lo que hago, no me hagas repetirlo- en ese momento sentí como enredo sus piernas por mi cadera y solo sentí dolor, no aguantaba más la erección bajo mi pantalón.

-Sakura… por favor, por favor… no podre detenerme si sigues así- y empecé a besar su cuello, deje un pequeño chupete en su blanca piel y me arrepentí de al verlo.

Sentí como sus pequeñas manos, temblorosas pasaron entre nuestros cuerpos, llegando a mi pantalón, desabrochándolo.

-Sakura- deje salir en un suspiro y sentí sus labios posesionarse de los míos nuevamente, sentí su aliento ligero a alcohol, sus manos inexpertas empezaron a acariciar mi pecho, sentía ardor en la piel pero cuando bajaron a mi pantalón moviéndolo, liberando mi erección de la incómoda y dura tela de este, fue el paraíso, creo que lo hizo porque también a ella le molestaba, ahora solo mi ropa interior chocaba contra sus finas bragas, empecé a moverme como penetrándola, mientras mis manos ya no se contenían, las metí bajo su ropa y acaricie su abdomen subiendo lentamente a sus pechos, quería tocarlos.

Cuando era pequeña Sakura creía que sería plana, pero hace 3 años empezó a desarrollar unos pechos hermosos, no enormes pero suficientemente grandes para volverme loco.

La sentí estremecerse y la escuche gemir cerca de mi oído mientras estaba entretenido buscando el camino hacia sus senos con mis labios, la levante sentándola en la cama y le ayude a sacarse la ropa dejándola solo en bragas, cubrió sus pechos rápidamente y empecé a quitarme la ropa frente a ella quedando en las mismas condiciones.

Empecé a ver como los colores le subían a la cara totalmente roja y me acerque a ella de pie tomando su cara entre mis manos y dejándole un pequeño beso, bajando sus manos liberando sus pechos.

-¿Qué pasa princesa, porque tan roja, te molesta que te vea? –

-No…- salió apenas de su boca –solo que, tu… te queda chico- dijo señalando mi ropa interior y entonces entendí.

No sé en que momento pero mi erección sobresalía de mi ropa interior dejando ver parte del tronco y la cabeza fuera apuntando a mi ombligo, no pude evitar sonrojarme yo también, era una situación incómoda.

-Sharorin te ordeno no moverte de nuevo- y sentí sus manos pasar por encima de mi erección sobre la ropa, subiendo casi llegando a donde ya no cubría mi piel pero se detenía, era una tortura lo que me hacía.

-Sakura – apreté su mano entre la mía y mi erección un segundo y la retire – no tienes que hacer esto, es demasiado denigrante para ti- vi su cara molesta nuevamente.

-Pero a ti te gusta-

-No tienes que hacerlo solo porque a mí me gusta- le sonreí y volví a besarla suavemente, busque entrar en su boca con mi lengua y volví a sentir su otra mano sobre mi erección.

-También a mí me gusta Shaoran- dijo totalmente avergonzada, pasando su mano esta vez sobre mi erección creciente, directamente, jugando con la cabeza y bajando mi última prenda liberándola totalmente.

-Wow, es… enorme- la escuche entre susurros mientras usaba sus dos manos para masturbarme.

Morí, reviví y morí nuevamente, juro por cualquier ser divino que exista que estaba en el cielo, por lo menos hasta que sentí su aliento cerca de mi pene.

-Princesa ¡no!, eso no se lo puedo permitir-

-Shaoran quiero probarlo, déjame por favor- me suplico, voltee a verla, sentada frente a mí, su cara roja, su respiración entre cortada, sus manos sobre mi pene erecto y su boca… su boca tan cerca de la cabeza, sentía su aliento sobre mí.

No me dejo pensarlo ni un segundo más y empezó a lamerlo alrededor, no pude oponer más resistencia, se dedicó a lamer un rato y empezó a introducirlo en su boca al poco tiempo. Sentía sus dientes de repente y lastimaban un poco mi sensible cabeza.

-Shaoran dime si te lastimo, como hacerlo mejor para ti- totalmente apenada, saliva cayendo ligeramente de la comisura de sus labios, agarre su cara y la bese con mucha intensidad, cuando me sacie de ellos acomode de nuevo mi pene en su boca, recogí su cabello con una mano y empecé a introducirlo en sus labios, ella no se opuso en ningún momento.

-Cuida tus dientes solamente, lo demás es demasiado placentero- empezó a usar su lengua alrededor, no cabía entera en su boca pero se esforzaba pidiéndome aire cada cierto tiempo.

Con sus manos se sostenía de mis piernas para que no la empujara demasiado, pero en un momento su mano roso mis testículos, no pude evitar gemir demasiado con este contacto y parece que lo capto enseguida. Sin detener su labor con su boca uso su mano para masajearme ambos testículos, estaba haciéndome llegar al límite, nunca había experimentado estas sensaciones.

-Sakura detente, si sigues así me harás llegar al clímax- pero pareció no escucharme e incluso lo hizo con más intensidad, no pude contenerme un segundo más y me corrí, parte fue en su boca otro tanto lo saque pues no quería presionarla a nada y termine manchando su cara y sus pechos.

Mi pene disminuyo de tamaño ante tal corrida.

Su cara era de sorpresa total, pude ver en su boca incluso parte de mi corrida y me avergoncé, pero enseguida la vi cerrar la boca y tomarlo todo, no podía creer lo que había pasado, pero no quería ser el único con esa sensación deliciosa de placer.

Volví a besarla metiendo mi lengua en su boca, nunca había probado mi propio sabor pero no me desagrado la fusión en su boca. Paso los brazos alrededor de mi cuello y la levante como una pluma en el aire, obligándola a pasar sus piernas por mi cadera quedando pegados, pase mis manos por su hermoso trasero acariciándolas por la fina tela de su ropa interior masajeándola.

Ella no dejaba de besarme y termine recargándola en la pared cargada, no podía evitar acariciarla, la acomode sosteniendo su trasero con una sola mano y la otra empecé a acariciar su vagina sobre sus bragas, sentí su humedad a través de ellas y me excite nuevamente.

Camine hacia la cama y la deje caer suavemente conmigo casi encima de ella dejando un espacio libre, con un brazo me detenía para no caer y mi mano libre se dedicó a acariciar a lo largo sus labios vaginales, la sentía tan húmeda y caliente aun sobre la tela que la hice a un lado y empecé a pasar dos de mis dedos directamente contra su piel.

-Shaoran ocupo quitármelas- me dijo queriendo bajar sus bragas a lo cual obedecí, las baje lentamente mientras chupaba uno de sus pezones, creo que sus gemidos son aún más deliciosos que sus risas.

Empecé a introducir uno de mis dedos, apenas la mitad dentro de ella, apretaba mucho pero no dejaba de gemir con más fuerza así que empecé con un segundo dedo, lento demasiado lento no quería lastimarla, meterlos y sacarlos despacio dentro de ella me ponía a cien y sentía como ella me apretaba cada vez más hasta sentirla explotar.

Con piernas semi abiertas retire mis dedos de su interior y me dispuse a lamerlos pero me lo impidió, tomo mi mano antes que tocaran mis labios y ella misma los lamio… demasiado erótico para mí pero me molesto un poco, quería probarla así como ella lo había hecho conmigo.

-No me dejaras con las ganas pequeña gatita-

Y la arrastre a la orilla de la cama acomodando mi cara entre sus piernas, dejándola sin tiempo de reaccionar use mi lengua para probar sus jugos, sabían deliciosos, salados pero en verdad deliciosos. Cuando pase mi lengua a lo largo separándoselos la escuche gemir, pero cuando mi nariz seguido de mi lengua roso ese pequeño botón grito con intensidad.

-Sakura no hagas tanto ruido o no podre continuar- le advertí viendo como usaba mi almohada poniéndola sobre su cara roja.

Seguí con mi tarea metiendo mi lengua entre sus pliegues y regresando a su clítoris chupando, lamiendo incluso mordisqueando con el mayor cuidado del mundo, tuve que sostener con fuerza sus caderas pues no dejaba de moverse, mejor dicho de retorcerse de placer, la escuchaba gemir a través de la almohada.

Justo en esos momentos agradecí tener una de las habitaciones más retiradas pues esta daba hacia uno de los jardines donde entrenaba.

La hice correr al menos 3 veces más, no podía detenerme y empecé a masturbarme mientras la lamia, mi excitación nuevamente estaba en mi limite, cuando por fin pare la vi desnuda sobre mi cama, tan indefensa…

-Sakura no podemos hacer más que esto ¿Lo entiendes?- Vi como su excitación desapareció en un instante y su cara de confusión aparecía ante mí.

-¿Por qué Shaoran? ¿Lo hice mal? ¿Algo te molesto?- su cara cambio a una de preocupación en solo un instante y me recosté a su lado atrayéndola a mí, cubriéndonos con una suave cobija.

-No- bese su frente –por el contrario no podría contenerme si lo pidieras, pero tú te casaras y si sigo robare tu virginidad sin contemplaciones, no podrás elegir un príncipe para reinar contigo… son demasiados factores-

-Te elegiré a ti entonces- me dijo escondiendo su lindo sonrojo en mi pecho, jugando con su dedo entre mis pectorales y cicatrices.

-No princesa, eso no es una opción, tienes que tener a alguien responsable, confiable, que ames, que sea alguien ante el reino- y la apreté más hacia mí, me dolía decir eso pero era la verdad.

-No me importan los demás Shaoran yo…yo…- me abrazo con fuerza pasando sus delgados brazos por mi espalda – ¡yo te amo a ti! Y le diré a mi padre que tú serás mi esposo, no quiero a nadie más, nunca lo he hecho, siempre has sido todo para mí-

¿Había escuchado bien? Acaba de decir que me ¿ama?

-¿Qué has dicho?- me sobresalte alejándola de mí, necesitaba ver su cara, sus ojos que nunca me logran mentir.

-No lo volveré a repetir tonto- me dijo algo divertida y empecé a acariciar su abdomen haciéndola estremecer, cuando la sentí relajada por completo inicie a hacerle cosquillas a lo cual no resistió el ataque de risa.

-Dilo Sakura, quiero escucharlo otra vez o no me detendré- ella intentaba escapar pero no lo lograba, sentía su piel contra la mía retorcerse de la risa.

-¡NUNCA!- su risa contagiosa, la atrape entre mis brazos nuevamente besándola, disminuyendo la intensidad de las cosquillas hasta volverse nuevamente caricias por su cuerpo.

-Por favor – le suplique.

-Eres cruel, esa cara de cachorro ¡solo yo la puedo hacer! … que tú, que yo te amo, ¿contento?- dijo renegando.

-¿Contento? Dime que es verdad Sakura, toda la vida me has tratado de tu perro, de tu esclavo, he hecho cualquier cosa por ti y lo volvaria a hacer, pero… nunca creí que yo te gustara- estaba demasiado sorprendido por lo que pasaba, la puse sobre mí, sentada sobre mi abdomen en cuclillas y sentí su humedad aun naciente justo en mi ombligo.

-Es verdad Shaoran, pero ¡nunca más lo repetiré ¿entiendes?!- Mi princesa caprichosa al ataque –Shaoran… yo, ¿te gusto?-

-¿Estás loca? ¡Te amo! Con cada parte de mi ser, daría mi vida por ti princesita, nunca lo dudes-

-Entonces hazme tuya Shaoran-

-No princesa, perdóname pero… no puedo hacerlo-

-¿Por qué no?- Mientras se levantaba de la cama molesta-

-Ponte tu ropa princesa, te prometo que lo hare, seré el primer hombre en tu vida, pero tengo que hablarlo con tu padre, no puedo simplemente hacerlo y arruinar tu vida eternamente-

-Tu nunca lo harías- me dijo en un susurro mientras buscaba su camisón.

No pude evitar verla en mi cuarto y me levante a abrazarla por la espalda, parecía todo un lindo sueño… y ahí estaba ese sentimiento agridulce de nuevo, tenía que armar un plan, un simple guardián no podría casarse con una princesa nunca.

-Sharorin deja de verme y ayúdame a encontrar mis bragas, ¡No están!-

-Preferiría que nunca las encontraras- le dije pasando a su lado sonriendo, acariciando su hermoso trasero, caminando hacia donde había lanzado sus bragas, con su mirada desaprobatoria y su mirada sonrojada.

Y bueno aquí esta la continuación, creo que ahi voy, agradesco los comentarios que me han hecho, no se sientan mal de hacerme alguna critica, comentario, sugerencia, apoyo, cualquier cosa es bien recibida

Tal vez el proximo capitulo no lo tenga hasta el siguiente domingo, pero estare trabajando en el

Gracias por leerme ! 3


	3. Olvido

La vi acomodar sus bragas y no pude dejar de admirar su cuerpo mientras me encontraba sentado al borde de la cama.

Ciertamente ya no tenía el cuerpo de una niña.

Camino hacia mi muy lentamente y en el último segundo se lanzó a mis brazos como una niña pequeña haciéndome desequilibrar y cayendo los dos a la cama entre risas.

Ella sobre mí se acomodó para robarme un beso más, que correspondí gustoso.

-Sakura será mejor que vayas ya a tu cuarto -

-No quiero Sharorin, aparte me habías dicho que podía quedarme a dormir -

Era cierto pero con esa ropa... no ciertamente no resistiría que durmiera aquí.

-Princesa si nos encuentran así no creo que nos vaya bien a ninguno de los dos-

La sentí acomodarse sobre mí sentándose justo en mi hombría haciéndola crecer al instante mientras se movía meciéndose tortuosamente.

-Sakura... tu ganas... solo deja de hacer eso por favor o no podre contenerme -

-Yo nunca te he pedido contenerte conmigo Shao, eres al único que nunca le prohibiría nada conmigo... incluso si mi vida la tomas- dijo un poco más bajo que el resto de la oración.

La cargue en mis brazos como la princesa que es, como pude destendi la cama y la deposite ahí metiéndome junto a ella abrazándola con toda mi fuerza.

\- No digas eso nunca más Sakura porque tú eres mi vida entera-

La sentí acurrucarse entre mis brazos y levantar la cabeza besando mi cuello mientras susurraba un te amo, que se desvaneció mientras se quedaba dormida.

Ciertamente ella es a lo único que nunca me harán renunciar.

Tendría que ver cómo hablar al siguiente día con el rey, quiero volverla mía totalmente pero no arruinare su vida por mi capricho.

El resto de la noche la sentí acomodarse entre mis brazos, tan tranquila, su respiración tan pausada como si nada pudiera molestarla en ese momento. Yo… bueno yo sufrí una erección casi toda la noche, sentir como se me repegaba y se acomodaba justo ahí me excitaba pero no la tocaría sin su consentimiento… bueno no mucho.

Empecé a acariciar su cintura, bajando a sus piernas y la vi retorcerse ligeramente, si definitivamente quería despertar y encontrarla ahí conmigo, continúe solo abrazándola hasta caer profundamente dormido con ella entre mis brazos, hasta la mañana.

-¡LI, ABREME!- Desperté sobresaltado poniéndome apenas la ropa, cubrí a mi princesa que aun dormía y abrí la puerta saliendo.

-¿Por qué demonios no abrías Li? ¿Sabes dónde está Sakura?- Me pregunto exaltado el príncipe, me bajo la sangre del cuerpo, si veía que la tenía ahí conmigo en mi cama, seguramente cortaría mi cabeza en este mismo instante.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa príncipe?-

-No la encuentro, ayer se retiró de la fiesta muy mal y no está en su cama- lo vi mirarme de arriba abajo y vi como frunció su nariz –no es de mi incumbencia con quien duermas, pero TÚ deber es proteger a mi hermana, así que sal en este mismo instante a buscarla, si no ¡olvídate de tu trabajo en este castillo!-

Y lo vi caminar hacia el jardín, yo me quede ahí paralizado con la cara más roja que un tomate, ¿olía a sexo? …

Entre rápidamente, poniendo seguro en mi puerta e intente despertar a Sakura, haciendo que solo me jalara a la cama enojándose.

-Princesa no entiendes, tu hermano…- No termine de completar mi frase y la vi salir disparada de su cama.

-¿Me vio aquí contigo, así?-

-No, tranquila no te vio, aunque si piensa que estaba con alguien yo, iré por algo de ropa a tu cuarto, ve al lago, tendremos que mentir-

-Si, si, enseguida voy- sentí como me planto un beso en los labios y salió corriendo.

Cuando la encontré mojada por completo, en ese lago en medio del bosque, se veía endemoniadamente sexy, intento abrazarme pero la rechace ofreciéndole su ropa, vi su cara molesta por el rechazo pero me sentía observado y no me equivoque, solo dos segundos después llego su hermano regañándola, gritándole, me dio coraje el como la trato, aunque sabía que era de preocupación.

-Majestad, solo vino a darse un baño- Fui interrumpido bruscamente.

-Tú cállate mocoso, que es tu deber el cuidarla por completo cosa que no hiciste por estar acostándote con una cualquiera en tu propia habitación, ve a tomarte una ducha que Sakura y yo tenemos que hablar-

-¡Hermano! No le hables así, yo fui la que..-

-Calla Sakura y tu Li, después de esto ve a hablar con mi padre-

La vi jalonearla un poco y seguí sus pasos de cerca, tome una ducha rápidamente y vestí mi armadura caminando hacia el trono, sentía nervios, necesitaba hablar con el rey, pero gracias a esto seguramente terminaría regañado o hasta expulsado.

-Adelante- escuche esa voz suave detrás de la puerta.

-Permiso su majestad, me dijo el príncipe que quería hablar conmigo-

-Así es Li, escucha seré directo ¿es verdad que tenías a alguien dentro de tu cuarto?, una de las mucamas me dijo que escucharon ruidos por la noche-

-… Si majestad, alguien estaba conmigo-

-Ya veo, tu sabes que tu tarea…-

-Si majestad, es cuidarlos, en especial a la princesa-

-Correcto, pero también sé que eres un hombre, haz servido desde hace años a mi familia, dime Li ¿Estás pensando en formar una familia?-

¿Cómo iba a responder eso?, Si majestad, con su hija… ¿en serio?

-Si majestad, quiero formar una familia con la mujer que amo-

-Entiendo, tu sabes que para mí tu haz sido como un hijo, agradezco cada sacrificio que has hecho por nosotros y si ese es tu deseo te liberare, podrás vivir en el reino si tu así lo deseas, te regalare una casa para ti y tu familia y…-

-Majestad… perdón por lo que diré, perdón por interrumpirlo, perdón por todo, pero… usted mismo lo ha dicho ha sido como un padre para mí, pero no lo es y de la persona que estoy enamorado es de su hija, haría cualquier cosa por ella, daría mi vida entera por ella-

-Li...-

-Espere déjeme continuar, y si la única forma de continuar a su lado solo será siendo su guardián, le suplico olvidemos este tema, solo no me separe de ella-

-Li, ¿Quién estaba en tu cuarto anoche?- Su mirada fue de seriedad, nunca había tenido esa mirada sobre mí.

-Su hija alteza- No supe cómo interpretar su mirada.

-No me malentienda, solo…-

-Padre, ¡Yo fui la que entro a su cuarto! No lo castigues padre, por favor, el me pidió salir de su cuarto, intento obligarme pero se lo ordene, solo eso, pasar solo la noche en su cuarto, como cuando tengo miedo… tenía miedo de que me obligues a casarme con alguien a quien odio padre-

La sentí correr a mi lado abrazándose a mi espalda, apoyando sus manos sobre donde se encuentra mi corazón como protegiéndome, el rey y yo nos sorprendimos, yo no quise ahondar más en el tema, no creo que me dejara vivir si supiera lo que le hice a su hija.

Lo vimos suspirar, me separe un poco de Sakura, besando una de sus manos y posicionándome frente al rey de rodillas.

-Mi Rey siempre le sere eternamente agradecido por todo, se que no merezco algo tan importante para usted, pero créame cuando le digo que la amo, daría cualquier cosa por ella-

-¿Darias tu vida Li?-

Saque mi espada entregándosela.

La tomo entre sus manos y la blandio apuntando a mi cuello.

-¡SHAORAN!- escuche a mi princesa gritar con todo su aliento.

-La daría mi Rey, pero nunca haría nada que la hiciera sufrir, si quiere mi vida tómela en otro lugar, no me opondré- susurre para que apenas escuchara él, voltee y sentí a Sakura tirarse a mis brazos llorando.

-Tranquila, tu padre no lo hizo en serio, si no no la hubiera podido detener- le dije intentando tranquilizarla, acariciando su cabello, sintiendo como solo afirmaba sobre mi pecho.

-Escucha Li, te sere honesto, no dejare que te cases con mi hija, pero todos en este cuarto te debemos la vida desde que eras solo un niño-

-¿De qué habla mi rey?-

-Tu siempre has vivido en este castillo, el amor entre ustedes dos lo vi desde el primer momento, en que nació mi hija, tu padre al igual que tú fue guardián del castillo, tu madre fue la mejor amiga de mi esposa y gracias a ustedes 3, al menos mis hijos y yo vivimos.

Tu padre era poderoso, como ninguno, en aquel entonces había constantes guerras y no perdió ni una sola. Cuando mi hija Sakura nació, tu padre te llevo con él y tu madre a verla, siempre has sido un niño muy serio pero cuando la viste, por primera vez en dos años vi aparecer una enorme sonrisa, aún recuerdo perfectamente como mi hija recién nacida se aferraba a tu dedo, cosa que nunca hizo ni siquiera con su madre.

Paso un año y su primer palabra fue papá, estaba emocionado que fui a enseñarle a Xien, tu padre, ambos nos emocionamos y buscamos a nuestras esposas, no nos dimos cuenta en que momento Sakura gateo lejos de nosotros, solo hasta que la empezamos a buscar y te vimos a ti, tan pequeño, apenas podías con tu peso y traías a mi pequeña hija cargando como podías, cayéndote cada segundo al piso- vi a mi rey sonreír ante este recuerdo.

-Cuando cumpliste 4 años Li, mi hija no paraba de decir tu nombre, de decirte _Sharorin,_ me disculpo por eso pero creo que la volví una malcriada, le dábamos todo lo que pedía, pero tú también empezaste a malcriarla, te trepabas a los arboles de mangos solo para regalarle los más dulces, eran inseparables.

Ese día en tu cumpleaños, llegaste firmemente a decirme "Rey, yo seré el guardián de Sakura, así que no acepte a nadie hasta que no sea un poco más fuerte ¿Entiende?" Me causo mucha gracia tu comentario y después verte correr a donde estaba Sakura, jugando con ella, haciéndole caras para que no llorara o cargándola cuando apenas podías contigo mismo.

Durante los dos siguientes años tú, tu padre y tu madre fueron a entrenar al bosque, los dejamos de ver y mi Sakura lloro por días y días preguntándome dónde estabas tú.

Cuando regresaron eras un niño fuerte, valiente, activo, pero frente a mi esposa, mis hijos y yo te portabas serio, recto, Sakura te intentaba hacer reír pero nunca reaccionabas a sus maldades.

… Solo unas semanas después de su llegada nos invadieron, atacaron el castillo, matando a tu madre y a mi esposa… - por primera vez en mi vida vi llorar al rey y mi pequeña princesa estaba incrédula ante lo que nos contaba, soltando pequeñas lágrimas en contra de su voluntad.

-Tú padre y yo … no pudimos hacer nada y el ejército entero peleo, uno de esos soldados llego hasta la habitación donde se encontraban ustedes, no estoy seguro de que paso pero cuando llegamos encontramos a mis hijos desmayados y a ti sobre Sakura abrazándola, siendo pateado por ese hombre. Luchamos contra él pero era demasiado fuerte, intentaste atacarlo junto con nosotros cuando te recuperaste un poco pero tu padre te grito que protegieras a mi hija con tu vida.

…La espada de ese hombre atravesó a tu padre frente a los ojos tuyos y míos, y la blandió contra mí, tú te lanzaste recibiendo un golpe sumamente duro de su parte, pero continuaste levantándote, poniéndote en medio de ese hombre y de mi o de ambos de mis hijos… solo tenías seis años Li, solo seis años, su espada te corto y en un último momento donde tu padre uso su último aliento y yo lo atravesamos.

Perdón Li, tu padre, tu familia murió esa noche y la mía está viva gracias a ti, te debo todo, todo en esta vida, pero… es mi más grande tesoro el que me pides-

No podía contener las lágrimas, no logro recordar nada de eso, solo recuerdo despertar un día, no sé qué edad tendría y ver a mi princesa ahí a lado mío, pidiéndome que me despierte para jugar con ella, la ignoraba y diariamente volvía, empecé a ceder a sus órdenes.

Solo recuerdo a mi princesa ordenándome ser su guardián, ser más fuerte para pasar todo el día con ella, y solo recuerdo obedecerla.

No logro recordar las caras de mis padres, mi rey y mi princesa se encuentran llorando, el príncipe Touya no se en que momento llego pero mantiene la cabeza agachada.

Me siento como una vil basura, quiero irme de aquí, quiero abandonar todo, pues justo aquí murió mi madre, mi padre… y casi muero yo.

Perdon la tardanza, aqui esta lo ultimo que llevo :P

Gracias por sus comentarios tan lindos a todos 3 y pues espero pronto continuarla, posiblemente solo hag capitulos mas :P hahaha


End file.
